


With Sweets

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Manga two sentence fiction. Michiru smiled as soon as Hotaru's spirit ate a few chocolate treats.





	With Sweets

I never created Sailor Moon characters.

Michiru smiled as soon as Hotaru's spirit ate a few chocolate treats. ''You always enjoyed eating sweets,'' she muttered.

THE END


End file.
